Pups and the Very Big Baby
- Albanian= - French= - German (RTL)= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= - Vietnamese (SCTV)= }} | imagewidth = 210 | imagecaption = Title card featuring Marshall | airdate = August 20, 2013 August 27, 2013 November 7, 2013 November 13, 2013 November 27, 2013 February 3, 2014 April 22, 2014 September 8, 2015 January 1, 2016 August 3, 2019 | overall = 4 | writer = Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Save the Sea Turtles" | next = "Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe"}} "Pups and the Very Big Baby" is the second segment of the 2nd episode in Season 1 of ''PAW Patrol''. A baby whale has beached herself. The PAW Patrol has to rescue her and make sure her mother doesn't get too close. Can they save her and reunite her with her mother? *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cap'n Turbot *Baby whale (debut) *Mother whale (debut) The episode begins with the pups enjoying themselves as always. Marshall, Skye, Rubble, and Rocky attempt to have a sliding contest, but the moment Skye attempts to climb up the steps, she leaps away with a yelp, as the heat has made the steps too hot. Marshall helps out by soaking the slide down with his water cannons, making it a water-sliding contest, and Rocky soon improves it with a slip-and-slide he had stored in his pup house. Meanwhile, Ryder is giving Chase a good brushing, when they get a call from Cap'n Turbot, revealing that the baby whale has beached herself and he is doing his best to keep her wet so she doesn't dry out. Needing help, Cap'n Turbot asks the PAW Patrol for help, and Ryder says they are on their way. When the pups spot Marshall running in to join them in the elevator, they quickly part to ensure Marshall doesn't crash into them as always. The only crash is when Marshall smacks into the back of the elevator, and chuckles at how he made it as always. Ryder calls the pups, reveals the situation, and dispatches Rubble and Marshall to help with the baby whale. As Skye shows empathy mentioning that the baby whale misses her mother, Rubble will attempt to clear a channel to help float the baby whale out to sea at high tide, while Marshall will help keep the whale wet until they can get it in the water again. The team deploy, and upon arriving, Marshall gets right to work, although the baby whale has some fun blowing Marshall across the beach when he gives it a drink and it spits it back out, right at him. Rubble soon finishes the channel, and digs out the sand blocking the entrance for the water with his pup-pack. Soon, the tide starts to come in, but it's as high as it goes and not enough to reach the whale. Deciding they have to try and push the Baby Whale out, the plan fails as the Baby Whale sneezes everyone away as they attempt to push the first time. As they continue with keeping the whale wet, they soon hear the mother whale coming. Fearing that she could get beached as well, they attempt to scare her off with loud noises. It takes Marshall's firetruck horn and siren to finally convince the mother whale to back off, but as Cap'n Turbot notices her starting to panic in worry for her baby, they know they need to get the baby whale back in the water. Remembering the slip-and-slide that Rocky used earlier, Ryder has him bring it down to the beach, unrolling it into the water, and Marshall soaking it down with his water cannons. With Rocky's help, another attempt at pushing the baby whale back into the water succeeds, and she is reunited with her mother. Afterwards, when Ryder wonders who's hungry, Cap'n Turbot joins in the pups' agreement with a little too much enthusiasm, but calms down as he reveals he keeps some fresh squid jerky with him at all times. After offering Ryder some, and Ryder graciously saying no, Ryder gives the pups some treats, then agrees they earned some beach time for their hard work. The other pups join them later on, and soon, as they all eat, Zuma spots the baby whale, who lets off a plume of water in thanks, ending the episode as the pups and Ryder cheer as we iris out on that good note. *Dig a channel to let water in with his rig, then use his pup-pack to clear the sand forming a dam to keep the tide from entering the channel. *Keep the baby whale hydrated, use his firetruck's siren to make the mother whale stay away, and make the plastic slide wet and slippery. *Use the plastic slide to help the baby whale get back in the water. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): A78dbd86847448c017691619c12e2982.png|link=PAW Patrol (DVD)|''PAW Patrol'' (Nickelodeon) PPkaboom!.jpg|link=PAW Patrol (DVD)|''PAW Patrol'' (Kaboom!) PAW Patrol Roll to the Rescue DVD.jpg|link=Roll to the Rescue|''Roll to the Rescue'' PAW Patrol DVD Poland.jpg|link=PAW Patrol (DVD)|''Psi patrol'' PAW Patrol PAW Patrol No2 DVD.jpg|link=PAW Patrol No2|''PAW Patrol No2'' PAW Patrol DVD Russia.jpg|link=PAW Patrol (DVD)|Гав-гав и вперёд! PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Super pompier DVD.jpg|link=Super pompier (DVD)|''Super pompier'' PAW Patrol Den søde babyhval og andre eventyr DVD.jpg|link=The Cute Baby Whale|''Den søde babyhval'' Psići u ophodnji Sezona 1 DVD 1 DVD.jpg|link=Season 1 DVD 1|''Sinkronizirano na Hrvatski'' 汪汪隊立大功 汪汪隊立大功1 DVD.jpg|link=汪汪隊立大功1|汪汪隊立大功1 PAW Patrol DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=PAW Patrol (DVD)|''PAW Patrol – Helfer auf vier Pfoten'' (Toggolino) Psi patrol Nowy piesek DVD.jpg|link=Nowy piesek|''Nowy piesek'' Category:Partially Protected Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Pups and the Very Big Baby's Pages Category:Cap'n Turbot calls the PAW Patrol Category:Rubble is a first responder (S1) Category:Marshall is a first responder (S1) Category:Rocky is a backup responder (S1) Category:Others respond Category:Baby Whale needs rescuing Category:Marshall is on the title card Category:Half Episodes (S1) Category:Written by Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan (S1) Category:2013 Episodes Category:Water Episodes